Providing a separate easily attachable inflator mount that can be pressed onto an inflator, mount the inflator within an airbag module, and prevent inflator rotation with respect to the inflator mount would be useful. Providing an inflator mount that is unitary with a module housing of an airbag module would also be desirable. Inflators are used in airbag modules that are in turn used in inflatable restraint systems. Inflatable restraint systems are employed in automobiles for protecting an occupant against injury by physically restraining the occupant's body when the automobile encounters a collision.
The airbag module normally includes an inflator, a module housing and an airbag cushion. The module housing includes a base plate that supports the inflator and airbag cushion, and a housing sidewall that surrounds the folded airbag cushion. The inflator includes an inflator housing containing a gas generant material that, once triggered by a remote collision sensor, provides the inflation gas for inflating the airbag cushion. The inflator housing has a cylindrical sidewall forming a plurality of gas exhaust ports, and an integral peripheral bracket that extends radially outwardly from the sidewall below the gas exhaust ports. The base plate of the module housing has an inflator-receiving hole with a portion of the inflator extending therethrough. The airbag cushion has an open mouth formed by a collar that fits over the inflator with the collar positioned against the base plate so that the gas exhaust ports are located within the open mouth. The collar of the airbag cushion and the peripheral bracket of the inflator are secured to the base plate of the module housing, holding the airbag module together, and preventing the airbag cushion and inflator from becoming separated during inflation of the airbag cushion.
Providing an inflator mount in place of the peripheral bracket that is separate from, yet easily attachable to the inflator would save manufacturing time and reduce costs. Because the peripheral bracket is integral with the inflator housing on most existing inflators, the inflator housing is much more difficult and costly to fabricate. Using a stamping technique to manufacture the inflator, which is preferably from a cost standpoint, does not readily allow incorporating the peripheral bracket as an integral part of the inflator. Accordingly, providing an inflator housing that does not have an integral peripheral mounting bracket but has a separate, attachable, inflator mount that can be easily attached to the inflator prior to installing the inflator within the airbag module would be useful.
A separate inflator mount should attach to and mount an inflator so that the inflator will not become unattached from the airbag module during inflation of the airbag cushion. Forces which tend to pull the airbag module apart are produced during inflation of the airbag cushion, and the inflator mount should secure the inflator to withstand these forces. As with all components used in automobiles, the inflator mount should also mount the inflator in a squeak and rattle-free manner. If the inflator mount could be unitary with the module housing it would reduce the number of separate parts comprising the airbag module and simplify assembly of the airbag module.
One prior art inflator, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,431, provides an inflator and a separate retainer member or inflator mount that is secured to the inflator using a radial crimping or forming method. The '431 inflator has an inflator flange and the inflator mount has an annular wall surface or cylindrical sleeve encircling the inflator and the inflator flange. A first flange or annular bracket, that attaches to the airbag module, extends outwardly from the sleeve and a second flange or support ring extends inwardly over the inflator flange. Once slid onto the inflator flange and the inflator, a crimped portion or flange clamp is formed in the sleeve using a radial crimping or forming method. The flange clamp clamps the inflator flange against the support ring securing the inflator mount to the inflator. The inflator mount on this inflator, therefore, requires an additional assembly step, crimping the sleeve, after being placed on the inflator.
It would be helpful, therefore, to provide an inflator mount that can be easily pressed onto an inflator and secured thereto without having to crimp the inflator mount or perform any other assembly steps thereafter. The inflator mount should lock onto the inflator, mount the inflator within an airbag module, and prevent inflator rotation with respect to the inflator mount. The inflator mount should also secure the inflator to the airbag module to withstand the expansive forces during inflation of the airbag, and provide shake and rattle-free mounting. It would also be useful to provide a unitary module housing and inflator mount.